Opposites attract
by Sapphire Encrusted Locket
Summary: Hinamori Amu: Former Beauty of Yokoto Academy, current nerd of Seiyo Academy. What will happen when her best friend and her cousin give her a makover as soon as they find out what she hs become? Well, you'll just have to read to find that out won't you?..
1. Godess to Nerd

Opposites attract

Hinamori Amu trudged her way through the busy city making her way to school. She had her waist-length rough pink hair forced into a tight bun which made her forehead look big and then stuffed into an ugly black beanie. Few strands dare brave hanging out of the beanie and framed her face, which was weighed down by her heavy, thick-rimmed black glasses that hid her golden-coloured orbs. Amu wore a pair of red dungarees with a yellow shirt underneath and some brown sneakers. She looked as though she had just ran through a charity shop and grabbed whatever was in sale.

Little did bystanders and her 'fellow' classmates know was that she was originally the godess of her former school, but things happened and she ended up like...this.

Reaching her classes on time as usual Amu slung her bag on her desk as the students around her started talking about Amu behind her back. This was usual for Amu as she was classified in the section of 'nerds'. There was this food-chain at Seiyo Academy, that kind of went like this.

1. Populars

2. Jocks & Preps

3. Norms (Normal)

4. Nerds

Hinamori Amu was immediatly placed in section four. Section fours, or 'nerds', were forbidden to speak to anyone in section 2&1, unless spoken to, or make contact. Not that nerds wanted too, as they despised the populars.

~the infamous time skip~

Classes had ended and pupils had been dismissed as Amu sailed through the halls acting care free as she turned a corner sharply and landed as a heap on the floor.

"Ouch..." Amu cursed as she stood up and looked for the source.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to I- Oh... It's you." She said as she eyed the populars she had recently run into.

"Watch how you talk to me you section 4 low-life!" The captain of the cheerleaders and head of the popular girls, Hoshina Utau spat, sending death-glares to Amu along with her minion sluts, one of them being Yamabuki Saaya, co-head of the popular girls.

"Tch, whatever." Amu said carelessly as she stood up and brushed herself down, grinning inside that she had managed to dent a populars pride! Amu walked of and saw from the corner of her eye someone watching the scene with faint amusment evident on his face. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Amu recognised him almost instintly, but brushed it off.

Later that night at about 10:30pm Amu was lying in bed playing todays scene through her head, when suddenly her phone vibrated and started playing an annoying constant ringing. Not recognising the ID Amu answered cautiously.

"H-hello?"

_"Guess who!"_

"Rima?"

_"Bingo!"_

"Oh my god! I haven't spoke to you in ages, we have so much to catch up on and--"

_"Forget that! I have great news..."_

"What?"

_"Me and Yuki are coming to your school!!!!"_

"As in my cousin Yuki? And you? No way! This is too cool, when?"

_"We start on Monday, and since it's Friday we have the whole weekend to catch up with eachother!"_

"Great, I'll ring you tomorrow then!"

_"Yeah, Night!"_

Amu hung up and smiled sweetly to herself. At least now she had 'decent' friends to hang out with now!

The night was peaceful as Amu slept blissfully with happy dreams of being reunited with her friends. But there was one problem, how couldd Amu explain why she looked the way she did?!

~The infamous time skip~

Early in the morning Amu rose from the sheets as her rough pink hair tangled messily. She reached over her bed to find her glasses. She didn't actually need them, but as long as the changed her image Amu was all for it. Remembering today she was to meet with Rima and Yuki at the mall in one hour,

Amu ran to her bathroom and got a quick wash, then ran to her closet and pulled out the first things that smelled clean. It was a pair of baggy jeans and a huge red t-shirt slung over her. She tied her hair into ponytail and shoved on her glasses and her brown sneakers as she headed for the mall. Sure people stared but Amu couldn't care less.

Noticing a familiar blonde petite figure and a tall blue-haired lass ahead of her she ran upto them and waved a hand with chewed nails infront of them.

"Who are you?" Rima asked disgusted at the sight of this freak.

"Oh, me? just your best friend ever Hinamori Amu..."

"Amu? Is that really you? What the hell happened to you?"

"Yeah, Amu. Where's the real you?"

Amu gave a sigh and pulled Yuki and Rima to the nearest cafe and explained the whole situation.

"Oh..." Yuki was the first to 'speak'.

"Well, forget all about that, we're taking you for a makeover!" Rima grabbed Amu's right arm while Yuki grabbed her left and pulled her to the closest clothes shop. The two girls aimlessly heaved piles of clothes into Amu's arms then pushed her violently to the changing rooms. Yuki and Rima agreed with nearly all the outfits, paid and ran to a salon. (N/A: Did I mention Amu and Yuki's family are super rich? Oh, and Rima's!)

Amu was shoved into a chair and the hairdresser started work instantly. Amu felt her rinse her hair with warm water, then add shampoo and conditioner that smelled oddly like strawberries, then she felt her rinse her hair thorougly one more time then dry it. Once it was dried Amu reached her hand and ran it through her now silky, soft locks and it felt ever so smooth. The haidresser then snatched a pair of scissors from her work cabinet and trimmed 1 inch from Amu's hair, which rid of all her split-ends. Then, she pulled out a pair of curlers from nowhere and ran them through Amu's hair at such speed it was all finished and done in a matter of moments. By now Amu was ready to look in the mirror, but was swivveled round in her chair and pulled out of the salon by Yuki and Rima, and grabbed a taxi back to the Hinamori mansion.

Once inside The two girls grabbed Amu once again and flew up the long flight of stairs into Yuki's new room. They chucked her into another chair and pulled out boxes and boxes of make-up and strange gloopy stuff Amu didn't even know it existed! Forcing Amu to lay back Rima applied a thick amount of yellow gloop and smeared it acroos Amu's face. Suddenly Amu felt surges of pain in two parts of her body, her eyebrows and legs.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Amu yelped in pain, lucky thing both her parents were at work and the maids and butlers had the day off. It was the weekend afterall.

"What the hell was that?" Amu asked accusingly, she would have glared but Yuki had covered her eyes with icy-cold cucmbers.

"Wax and pluck." Rima stated bluntly.

"Well it bloody hurt!" Amu shouted back defensivly.

Once they had finished manicuring Amu's chewed nails and gave her a lecture about nail chewing, Yuki, Rima and Amu headed for Amu's closet. They chucked out the whole contents and replaced it with the new wardrobe they had bought for Amu, subsiding an outfit Amu was to wear to school the following Monday.


	2. Memories

Okay guys, sorry for the late update. I realized that this plot was moving too quickly, and I was only on chapter 1! I wasn't planning on carrying on with this fanfiction, as I have better ones on the go. But after seeing all of your reviews, I decided to carry on. So here it is, the long awaited chapter 2!

…...

_Chapter 2_

_Of_

_Opposites Attract_

Amu's P.O.V

Rima and Yuki have banned any reflective surface from my room until the Monday morning. Damn it. It was Sunday night, 9:34pm to be accurate. I still have no idea what I look like, it is so vexing!

Then genius struck me. I grappled around for my bedside lamps switch, and grabbed by simple old Nokia. (A/N: I Do Not Own Nokia) I've been meaning to get a new phone for a while now, but this one has a camera, which is all I'm looking for at the minute. I opened up the camera application, flipped my phone around and pointed the lens in my direction.

*Snap*

The flash of light momentarily blinded me. Eagerly, I flipped my phone around once more, and I was met by a breath-taking beauty. It was the old me, but better. A thousand times better.

My soft porcelain like skin had returned, with a rose tint in my cheeks. And you could clearly see my golden eyes that made the stars seem like they weren't shining. My hair fell like a waterfall down to my mid-back, this time it was a softer pink, a lot lighter and feminine.

But this is the look I'd been trying to avoid for the past 3 years. After… after _that_.

Memories flooded my mind, as tears formed in my honey-coloured eyes. They shone even more through the sheen of tears covering them. I shook my head vigorously, as if shaking out all of my recollection of the story.

I cried myself to sleep that night, and by morning, I had formulated a plan.

*Rima's P.O.V*

I woke up to a constant buzzing. I swung my arm around lazily, searching for my alarm clock. My eyes sprung open when it had finally ceased. 6:00am. Great.

"Stupid Yuki making me get up at stupid hours because of stupid things and stupid-" I was mumbling away under my breath.

"Not a morning person I take it?" I heard Yuki's voice interrupt my complaining.

"Shut it." I snapped back.

Yuki giggled to herself quietly.

"I'm going to get a shower!" She announced.

"Then we can go and sort out Amu. Kay?"

"Kay…" I mumbled.

I wandered to another bathroom in Amu's mansion, and showered. As the warm water trickled down my back, I felt immediately awake and refreshed.

I wandered back to my room once I felt clean, and started on my hair. I couldn't really be bothered to do anything with it today, so I let it fall and naturally dry in waves.

I picked out my days outfit, which consisted of a pair of grey skinny jeans, and a white off the shoulder top that said 'Free Hugs' on the front. I donned a pair of white dolly shoes and a black bow tied neatly in my hair. Cute.

I stuffed all my text books and my pencil case in my black Prada back that sat nicely in the crook of my arm.

I went downstairs to get breakfast, and was greeted by Amu and Yuki.

*Amu's P.O.V*

Yuki had decided what I was to wear for that day. A pair of denim shorts, and a black tank top with a white heart emblazoned on the front, with a pair of black dolly shoes. She says she didn't want me to go 'all out' on my first day of looking 'good' again. Tch.

My hair simply sat loosely in a plait to one side. But it still looked good, I have to admit.

I had insisted I could fill my own bag, but Yuki had snatched it off me, and filled it with all sorts of cosmetics. I was already wearing lashings of mascara, a fine line of black eyeliner, and a hint of clear lip gloss.

Once she had finished, I packed my books, my pencil case, and finally, a change of clothes.

My plan was too put in a pair of baggy jeans and white baggy t-shirt in alongside my old scruffy brown trainers, and as soon as I made it too school, I would say I needed to go the bathroom to top up my make-up, and that is when I would slip into my old clothes. I had also packed some face wipes to clear away all the make-up.

Genius? I think so.

*Normal P.O.V*

The three girls arrived at school, and all eyes turned on them. Including a pair of sapphire orbs. Amu noticed the blue pair almost immediately. A blush crept onto her cheeks, and he noticed. A smirked graced his cat like features, as he disappeared into the crowd.

And returned with every popular person at Seiyo going. Crap.


End file.
